


Be mine? Not just today forever!

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angry Aaron, Family Drama, Family Feels, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Secret Relationship, Secrets, truth comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: "You don't understand, do you?" he turns around and hisses out his words coming out urgent but low so the punters in the pub don't hear him "It already hurts, it hurts every second of every day that I'm not with him and the only reason we aren't together is because of what other people think but you know what? I'm sick of it and I'm not doing it anymore we're back together okay?" Aaron tells her making his way out of the pub ignoring his mother shouting his name.A vic written for a Robron Secret Valentines hope you like it





	Be mine? Not just today forever!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Robron Secret Valentines for sugdenstyles on tumblr

He can't help but roll his eyes when he sees the state of the pub, his mother really has gone overboard with all this valentine's decorations.

"What's up with your face misery guts?" she asks when she sees the look on his face which looks anything but happy as he sits on a stool at the bar. 

"Nothing just a bit much all these pink and red hearts ain't it?" he asks.

"No, it's valentine's day people like to celebrate it, shouldn't you be excited? You've got a sexy doctor to play with this valentine's day" She tells him her voice sounding giddy as she waggles her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah no I haven't" he tells her and he's aware his tone comes off bitter with a slight edge of acidic, but he honestly doesn't care.

"What? You two haven't broken up have you? Why? When?" She asks talking over him as soon as she hears him utter the word 'no'

"Last week he saw me kissing some other guy" Aaron tells her keeping the details as vague as possible he's learned with his mother the best thing to do is get close to the truth as possible that way she won't see through the lie.

"Who? Why would you do that? That's not you at all you don't cheat" he can see from the look on her face that she's about put two and two together and unlike what she usually does and makes twenty with it she's about to get the right answer so he has to throw her off course "We went to bar west last week, I was drunk and a fit lad ended up buying me a drink, Alex was pissing me off going on about how he wanted a commitment and I thought it was going way too quickly so I panicked didn't I?" 

"So, it wasn't Robert?" She asks in an accusatory tone.

"Seriously?" He asks sounding exhausted with her questioning "Not everything is about Robert you know, I can have a relationship fall apart all on my own, not everything revolves around my ex-husband you know" he tells her, it's a blatant lie because it was Robert he kissed, Alex had walked in caught them mid lip-lock and had just stood their shaking his head, muttering 'I should have known, I tried to fool myself' and then he'd walked out the house in his car before Aaron could catch him up, he knew him and Alex weren't anything when he was more worried about what Robert thought than wanting to chase after his supposed boyfriend.

"Alright I'm sorry, I've just seen the way you and he have been making googly eyes at each other these past few days" She tells him which actually does surprise him, they've been hiding this whatever it was since the kiss, taken stolen moments whenever they could which wasn't a lot over the last week considering they'd both gotten complications in their life some of which (Chas, Liv, Paddy) wouldn't approve of them spending time together.

"He's my friend mum, we're friends but if we want to do anything then we can you know why? Because we're adults and I can do what I want with who I want because I control my life" He tells her which shocks her and him as well he'd never told her off like this, her mouth was making a perfect 'o' shape as he slides off his stool he'd just have a few cans at home forget the pub.

"Aaron love I just don't want you to get hurt" She tells him as he turns towards the door.

"You don't understand, do you?" he turns around and hisses out his words coming out urgent but low so the punters in the pub don't hear him "It already hurts, it hurts every second of every day that I'm not with him and the only reason we aren't together is because of what other people think but you know what? I'm sick of it and I'm not doing it anymore we're back together okay?" Aaron tells her making his way out of the pub ignoring his mother shouting his name.

That wasn't how that was supposed to go, he only went in for a pint it had been a hard day he'd almost lamped a client in the face for making a stupid joke he's on edge and he doesn't know why.

Well he does he doesn't like being with Robert but not being with him all the time, he's gotten used to his kiss, his touch, the way Robert's laugh makes his chest ache with happiness but this sneaking around is reminding him of the affair and he doesn't like it doesn't like the way it makes him feel dirty for stealing the odd kiss when nobody is looking.

The thing is though it's all his fault, Robert had wanted them to come clean to Liv and Chas as soon as they'd decided to do this again when they'd decided they wanted more than just friendship, Robert was only doing what Aaron wanted but it was driving him crazy.

He scrubs his hand over his face letting out a huff off air and goes to head home, but he sees the sun shine off Roberts hair as he makes his way into the café Victoria holding the door open for him as he pushes the pram in.

He changes course without really deciding to do it chasing after him wanting to let Robert know he'd been an idiot and blurted it out to his mother, he'd have to warn him have to tell him he's going to have to tell Liv as well before his mother comes barging round shouting her mouth off.

He almost knocks Laurel down on the floor as he rushes in the house, she was to blame for it staring at Bob instead of looking where she was going however he apologises to her anyway and she waves him off with a smile throwing a look over to Bob which looks kind of guilty but he doesn't care when he spots Robert and Victoria sat on the sofa's Vic looking into the pram making cooing noises at baby Seb.

"Hey" Robert smiles as he sees them approaching looking up at Aaron, a smirk making its way on his face and he can see how his mother had clicked on the look on Robert's face was anything but subtle.

"What's up? I know that look" Vic asks pulling her gaze away from Seb to stare at him.

He shrugs snaking his way past her and the pram he leans down and although Robert's shocked he accepts the kiss happily deepening it before Aaron pulls away ignoring the noise of protest he makes, and the sound of shock Victoria makes.

He pulls away and notices people staring up at them Kerry nearly falling out of her chair from where she's gawping at them.

"When did this happen?" Vic asks her voice all high and excited like a puppy, her eyes darting between them both scared to blink in case she misses something.

"Not now Vic yeah?" Robert tells her not even looking at her his eyes fixed on Aaron as he sits down near Robert, Robert's hand finding Aaron's.

"I got mad with my mother and let it slip about me and you" Aaron tells him and it's no surprise when Robert's face looks shocked. "I just wish she'd but out of my life all's she does is stick her nose in to my business, I mean why does she think I can't make my mind up on my own?

"Everyone's got their thing. Maybe it's a breakup, a death, an accident. Whatever it is, you used to be one thing, now… you're something else. We all have our own problems, our own issues, our own… demons you know your mum means well but after everything I did after she found out about Gordon she's made It her mission to make sure you don't get hurt she's just worried I'm going to hurt you again" Robert tells him and Aaron can't help but burst out laughing when he's finished laughing harder when Robert looks hurt.

"Oh, come on you've just quoted the new Venom movie trailer to me word for word and you expect me to keep a straight face?" Aaron questions snorting some more when Robert looks confused.

"How the hell do you know about the new venom movie I thought he was the geeky one here?" Victoria asks looking at Robert who just smirks at her rolling his eyes.

"He's shared the trailer on Facebook about seventy times, so I end up watching it like once a day I'm actually liking the look of it so thought we could go watch it together when it comes out" Aaron smirks looking at Robert.

"You mean you like Tom Hardy" Robert snorts out squeezing Aaron's hand.

"He's not bad" Aaron shrugs it's weird how he was fuming with his mother three minutes ago and Robert could make him feel fine within seconds.

"How about we go back to mine and you can tell me about it?" Robert suggests before Aaron could say anything back.

"I'll watch Seb if you want?" Vic offers.

"You have work, don't you?" Robert wonders.

"I can get Marlon to cover?" She suggests.

"Don't be daft we can look after a baby and manage a conversation with each other at the same time you know" Aaron tells her, he sees Vic look to Robert unsure.

"I'm okay with him Vic, I don't blame him anymore" Aaron tells her looking to Robert noticing his smile as soon as he says the words.

"Oh well good cause he's a little sweetheart, aren't you? Yes, you are, yes you are you're a little angel and a little devil as well when you don't get enough food, aren't you?" Vic says going off on a tangent with the baby speaking in baby talk Seb can't understand a word she's saying but he giggles along with her anyway.

"Okay I'm fine with the baby but if you do that baby talk voice in front of me then it's over" Aaron warns Robert "Seriously that voice is creepy Vic never do it again, he's a little human being not an alien from another planet" Aaron tells her.

"It's not that bad" She says defensive.

"No just a little creepy" Robert agrees "I tell her to speak normally all the time" Robert admits.

"Oh, shut it you two Sebby loves it" She says looking at the baby tickling under his chin.

"Please don't call my baby Sebby" Robert laughs putting his head on Aaron's shoulder to stifle the laughter.

"I better get to work then" Vic sighs standing placing a kiss on Seb's face as she does she leans over Robert to plant one on Aaron's cheek as well "I'm made up for you both congratulations" She tells them and the smile on her face is infectious and Aaron and Robert's faces mirrors hers within seconds.

"You don't screw it up again" She warns Robert leaning over Robert turns his cheek expecting a kiss but gets a little shock when she smacks his shoulder instead.

"Ow" Robert tells her stroking the sting of the hard slap away.

"I mean it" She tells him before picking up her coffee and making her way out of the café not before placing another kiss on Seb's head.

"She is obsessed with the baby" Robert laughs.

"Well she's already a mother without a child, she was meant to be a mum it's just a shame Adam can't be here to be the one to give her what she wants" Aaron tells him.

"Yeah but she'll find someone, I know she will she's an amazing person" Robert tells him.

"Of course, she will, but she needs to get out their meet some new people the only single people around here are Ross and we all don't want them together" Aaron laughs.

"You wanna go back to mine then? This little one is due a nap, so we will have the place to ourselves" Robert smirks his eyebrows raised in suggestion.

"As much as I would love to be alone with you, Liv will be home from the cinema soon and I need to tell her about us before she hears it off my mum" Aaron admits.

"Right that's not going to be easy" Robert smiles.

"No, it's not, I could use some help actually" Aaron admits.

"Yeah, sure, of course if you think me being there won't rile her up?" Robert wonders.

"Oh, she will definitely hate you being with me, but we need to show her we want to be together and we're not ashamed to be together again" Aaron shrugs blushing, he still hates talking about his feelings.

"Of course, I'll be with you I'd do anything for my dirty little grease monkey won't I?" Robert tells him laughing.

"Oh god don't start that again" Aaron rolls his eyes leaning in to kiss Robert on the lips.

"Come on let's go get yelled at by my sister" Aaron tells him standing taking hold of the pram and walking out the café with Robert two steps behind him, it takes a second to realise this is going to be his future his family.

For always and forever


End file.
